Todo por ti
by Ailianeh
Summary: Sakura pierde a sus padres en un accidente y ahora vive con unos amigos de la infancia. La familia Uchiha. Al llegar al instituto nuevo, descubre que hay alguien más conocido. Sasori. Mi SasoSaku. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hace unos dias que mis padres murieron. La verdad es que los echo mucho de menos... Pero el pasado pasado está. Ahora vivo en una casa con los hijos de un amigo de mi padre. Vivo con la familia Uchiha.

-¡Sakura! ¡Vamos llegaremos tarde!

-¡Voy, voy!

Es mi primer día en una nueva escuela. Estoy nerviosa porqué es la primera vez que vengo aquí. No se como es su gente, ni si me caerán bien o no. Pero tengo que darme prisa, porqué Itachi no podía llegar tarde a su trabajo. Me monté en el coche, detrás del asiento del copiloto donde iba Sasuke. Ambos eramos amigos de la infancia y cómo mis padres no tenían familia cerca decidieron dejarme con ellos. A los pocos minutos ya estábamos en la puerta del instituto donde se podía leer en grandes letras: "Konoha School". Entré detrás de Sasuke e Itachi mirando a mi alrededor. No sabía ni conocía a nadie, solo a ellos. Me choqué con el pequeño de los Uchiha.

-L..Lo siento Sasuke...

-No pasa nada Sakura.- sonrió el chico.- Chicos. Os presento a Sakura Haruno. Es mi "hermana".

-No pongas comillas porqué me he pasado más tiempo contigo de pequeños que tu hermano. Además soy yo quien tiene tus fotos embarazosas Sasuke-kun.

Los chicos rieron mientras que este enrojecía violentamente y miraba a otro lado. Suspiró y los señaló.

-Son: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y Tenten.

-Mucho gusto a todos.- sonreí mientras les miraba.

-Supongo que estarás en nuestra clase ¿no?- preguntó una rubia por la cual Sasuke me había presentado como Ino. Esta estaba al lado de un chico de pelo castaño oscuro y con las manos metidas en los pantalones.

-Si.- asintió Sasuke.- Y cómo no nos demos prisa, Deidara-sensei nos echará de clase.

-Bueno no te quejes Sasuke.- decía una castaña con dos moños mientras se agarraba al brazo del chico cual nombre era Neji.- Nosotros tenemos a Gai-sensei.

-Tienes razón Tenten. Vosotros estáis peor.- dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa el rubio de Naruto.

-No te rías Uzumaki.- decía Neji mientras le miraba.- Sino acabarás...

El timbre sonó cortando la frase del ojiperla de Neji. Todos corrimos dentro y Sasuke me guió hasta la clase, donde me senté entre Ino e Hinata. Detrás estaban Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke junto a Kiba que miraba a la puerta. La clase era bastante grande, decorada con fotos y cuadros. Con una enorme pizarra en el centro de la pared de delante. Todo el mundo calló cuando un hombre algo mas joven que Itachi entraba. Era rubio y tenía un solo ojo visible, como Ino, solo que su rubio era mas intenso. Se acercó a su mesa y dejó los libros.

-Buenos días chicos.- decía mientras nos miraba.- ¿Os acordáis de lo que tenéis que...?

-¡NO!- se escuchó en la clase. El rubio profesor miró a Naruto mientras sonreía.

-¿Se te a olvidado Uzumaki-san?

-¿Eh? E-Etto... No... Bueno.. Sí... Un poco...

-¿Sabes lo que significa no?

El rubio se levantó de su pupitre mientras suspiraba y ponía rumbo a la puerta. El profesor le miraba.

-Dile a Tsunade lo que a pasado. Y que te sea poco.

-Gracias..- dijo mientras salía de clases y el rubio clavaba su mirada en mi.

-¿Tu eres la nueva estudiante no?

-Si.

-Pues presentate.

Me levanté del pupitre mientras miraba a todos y sonreía.- Soy Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 años. Vivía en Mikutsi pero me mudé ayer aquí.

-¿Por qué te mudaste Sakura?- preguntó el sensei mientras me miraba. Bajé la cabeza y intenté no llorar.

-Bue..Bueno... Es.. Es que..

-Deidara-sensei, deberíamos empezar la clase.- cortó Sasuke.

-Si, tienes razón.- sonrió el rubio mientras yo me sentaba y susurraba un "Gracias" a Sasuke.

Las clases terminaron del todo y Sasuke y yo teníamos que ir a la sala de profesores donde también se encontraban Neji y Tenten. Les sonreí mientras miraba a los profesores.

-Sasuke-kun.- dijo un tipo con una mascara naranja mientras le revolvía el pelo. Parecía un niño al igual que nosotros.

-¿Lo habéis entendido chicos?- decía un hombre completamente vestido de verde y con el pelo negro cortado al estilo tazón. Tenten y Neji asintieron y salieron mientras se despedían de nosotros. La sala se quedó medio vacía solo cuatro personas estaban allí. Tobi, Itachi, Sasuke y yo. Sasuke se acercó a su hermano para comentarle algo y después salir corriendo. Llegaba tarde a su entrenamiento de fútbol y no me extrañaba. Le había hecho acompañarme hasta aquí. Suspiré y miré a Itachi el cual me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sakura quédate aquí. Yo y Tobi tenemos que ir a hablar con la directora. Volveremos enseguida.

Asentí mientras me acercaba a una de las ventanas y miraba. Era tan diferente a mi antiguo colegio. Los profesores no parecían tan duros, es más. Se podría decir que tienen mucha confianza con sus alumnos. Y pese a que solo había conocido hoy a seis solo. Me habían caído bien. Deidara era mi profesor de arte. Kakashi de ciencias sociales. Asuma de lengua. Anko de matemáticas. Gai de educación física y Itachi cómo profesor de química. Escuché la puerta cómo se cerraba y me sacaba de mis pensamientos. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba detrás mía sujetándome de la cintura mientras miraba al frente.

-Cuanto tiempo Sakura-chan... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Me sonrojé mientras le miraba.- Sasori...

Este sonrió mientras me miraba.- ¿Ahora vives aquí?

-Si. Vivo con Itachi.

-Él es muy grande para ti Sakura... Tienes que buscarte alguien mas joven.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- dije mientras enrojecía violentamente.

-¿Y que tal tus padres?

Un gran silencio entró en la sala mientras que este me miraba. Me abrazó y susurró.

-Lo siento... No pensé que fueras esa chica...

-N..No pasa nada Sasori... Son cosas que tiene la vida.- sonreí falsamente mientras le miraba.

-Claro...

-Sakura. Nos vamos ya.- decía Itachi mientras aparecía por la puerta y cogía su chaqueta.- Sasuke irá después a casa. Así que no tienes porqué preocuparte.

Sasori me soltó y sonrió mientras terminaba de coger las cosas para irse también.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y una vez en la casa de Itachi tras haber cenado y duchado. Me encontraba en la cama donde tendría que dormir hasta cumplir al menos la mayoría de edad. Me puse a penar en todo lo ocurrido en el día. Los nuevos amigos que había hecho. Y los profesores que había conocido. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió es encontrarme con él. Itachi entró en mi habitación y besó mi frente mientras me deseaba unas buenas noches y apagaba la luz. Mañana sería mi segundo día de clase y tenía que estar preparada.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Sasuke-kun llegaremos tarde!

Gritaba mientras le movía en su cama y él se despertaba. Se sentó en la cama y bostezó mientras me miraba y se refregaba los ojos.

-Sakura... Hoy hay huelga... Vete a la cama y duerme.

Dicho esto se volvió a meter en la cama y quedó dormido en menos que canta un gallo. Bajé a bajo pese a que era muy temprano y vi a Itachi junto a dos chicos más. Este me miró algo sorprendido y sonrió después.

-Buenos días Sakura. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si...- miré a los dos chicos. Caí hacía atrás por sorprenderme de verle allí.- ¡Deidara-sensei! ¡Sasori!

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.- decía el rubio mientras me miraba y reía.

Me levanté sonrojada mientras me ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja y me iba a la cocina. Tenía hambre. Mucha. Saqué una caja de cereales mientras me hacía un gran vaso de leche y me preparaba unas tostadas. Salí de la cocina con todo eso en una bandeja y me senté al lado de Itachi para desayunar. Los tres me miraron mientras reían.

-Te vas a poner gorda.

-Pues vale. Pero al menos no pasaré hambre.- sonreí mientras empezaba a comer.

Eran sobre las diez de la mañana cuando subí a cambiarme para irme con ellos a dar una vuelta. Sasuke, con lo dormilón que es se quedaría en casa durmiendo. Eso o como dice Itachi. Invitaría a su amiga a ver una película o algo así. Paseábamos por las calles y se me hacía extraño estar con mis profesores. Deidara y Itachi entraron en una tienda mientras que Sasori y yo nos quedemos fuera. Esperando.

-¿Cuanto hace que no salíamos juntos?- preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos marrones mientras me miraba.

-Pues... Supongo que desde que te mudaste...

-Oye por cierto. Que tal con ese chico... Cómo se llamaba...

-¿Sai?

-Ese.

-Pues... Al poco tiempo de irte tu lo dejamos.

-Mejor. Ese chico era demasiado para ti Sakura.

-¡Idiota!- golpeé la cara de este con la mano abierta mientras que Deidara e Itachi se quedaban con las bocas abiertas mientras que comenzaba a correr. Era muy de mañana así que había mas gente de lo previsto. Era nueva en la ciudad y me perdí. Algo normal la verdad. Me senté en un banco cercano y mientras recordaba las palabras de Sasori. Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Corres mucho Sakura...- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- Siento haber dicho eso. No era mi intención... Es solo que te vi muy enamorada de él.

-Y lo estaba... Pero quien sabe la razón por la cual él me dejó.

-Ese chico es idiota. Si yo tuviera una chica como tu...- giró mi cara con delicadeza.- No te dejaría nunca.- dijo entre susurros.

-Sa... Sasori...

Se apartó de mi mientras sonreía y yo me sonrojaba un poco. Itachi y Deidara llegaron algo después de eso y el Uchiha me miró.

-¿De qué os conocéis?

-Pues...

-Sasori no le harías nada malo a la chica ¿no?

-Deidara yo no soy un pervertido cómo tú.

-¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido!

-Deidara, la conozco por que era mi alumna cuando era mas pequeña. Además que era mi vecina y la conozco desde que era una mocosa... Aun que no a cambiado mucho. Sigue siendo la misma muñeca de porcelana de siempre. Sin hablar de su fuerza bruta con los chicos.

-Ya no soy así. He cambiado.

-Sí. De peinado.

-¡Sasori!

Grité mientras los tres chicos reían. Inflé los mofletes mientras les miraba y después sonreí. Decidimos irnos a comer algo a la casa de Sasori ya que estaba mas cerca. Así pasó la gran parte del día. En casa de Sasori, comiendo y hablando sobre muchos temas y ninguno con importancia. Llegó la tarde y Itachi decidió que era hora de irnos y así hicimos. Nos despedimos de ambos chicos, ya que Deidara cogía por otro camino y Sasori se quedaba ya en su casa. Caminemos hasta casa la cual estaba a unos largos minutos de la casa del pelirrojo. Al entrar una chica de pelo castaño besó a Itachi sonriente.

-Sakura esta es...

No estaba. Me había ido corriendo. Itachi... Jamás lo había confesado a nadie pero... Lo amaba demasiado para verle con otra chica. Corrí sin rumbo alguno mientras intentaba borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Acabé delante de una casa. Una casa conocida. Un chico alto con una camiseta negra de manga corta y pantalones blancos salía descalzo a tirar la basura. Se quedó mirándome mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí...?

-I..Itachi tiene novia.- dije mientras comenzaba a llorar y me agarraba a la camiseta de él.

-Sakura...- me abrazó.- ¿Te enamoraste ahora de Itachi?

Le miré mientras asentía y este me secó las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras sonreía.

-Eso no está bien Sakura... No puedes encapricharte de alguien mayor que tú.

-¿Por qué no...?

-Porqué está mal... ¿Lo entiendes? Si una persona es mayor que tú puede que te rompa antes el corazón o que se canse de ti.

-Pe..Pero...

-Sakura- dijo este mientras me miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones eran hermosos, mucho, demasiado.- Olvida a Itachi.

-No puedo... Sasori no puedo...

-Si. Si puedes. ¿Olvidaste a Sai no? Pues haz lo mismo con él.

Asentí mientras dejaba de llorar y apoyaba mi cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. Entré en su casa seguida de él ya que habría que llamar a Itachi para informarle de que estaba bien y que estaba con él. Me senté en el sofá de Sasori mientras le miraba. Este se sentó a mi lado.

-Sasori... ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez de alguien mayor que tú?

-Pues no... Pero más pequeña que yo si. Y unos años la verdad.-rió mientras me miraba.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sakura?

-Es que... Bueno... Sai era mayor que yo y Itachi lo es mas... Pero- suspiré.- Nadie de mi edad me quiere. Ni piensan que soy guapa.

El pelirrojo rió mientras me miraba.- ¿Que bobadas dices Sakura?

-Es verdad. Tengo una enorme frente y el pelo rosa.

-Pues a mi me gusta tu frente... Y tu pelo es bonito.- dijo mientras lo acariciaba y me miraba sonriente. Pegó su frente a la mía y susurro.- A mi me gustas toda tú.

Un gran y visible color rojo tiñó mis mejillas mientras que este se acercaba y susurraba en mis labios.- Yo cambiaría mis costumbres, mis gustos... Todo, todo por ti Sakura... -fue lo único que dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos despacio mientras que cerraba los ojos. Me acercó a él mientras que se tiraba sobre mi para que ambos quedáramos tumbados en el sofá. Se separó de mi un poco.

-Sa..Sasori... ¿Por qué...?

-Porqué tu eres de la única persona que me he enamorado Sakura.

-E-Eso es mentira...

Este rió mientras se apartaba y se sentaba al lado. Me incorporé para mirarle con el sonrojo aun visible en mis mejillas. Este suspiró y me miro.

-¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no nos vemos?

-Dos años.

-Justo cuando empezaste a salir con Sai.- miró al frente.- No me gustaba verte con otro chico que no fuera yo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste...? Nunca me dijiste algo así... Si... Si yo lo hubiera sabido no habría salido con él...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Venga ya. ¿No te diste cuenta? Iba a tu casa día si y día también. Solo... Solo quería verte...

-Sakura no me digas que...

Giré la cabeza roja cómo un tomate mientras este reía y me abrazaba. Seguí sin mirarle.

-¡Pero mira que eres boba!

Seguía riendo mientras que me miraba. Me levanté dispuesta a irme. Este me cogió de la mano para acercarme a su pecho y que me cogiera por la cintura. Cerró los ojos y no digo nada al igual que yo. ¿Que íbamos a decir? Sasori me levantó del mentón y volvió a besar mis labios mas salvajemente y apasionadamente que antes. Me agarre a su camiseta mientras me ponía de puntillas y le seguía el beso igual. Me separé para mirar la puerta.

-¿Y..Y si viene Itachi?- pregunté.

-Ah, ¿pero tenía que llamarle? Yo he llamado a una hamburguesería para comer algo.

-¡Pues claro que tenías que llamarle!- gritaba mientras escuchaba el timbre de la puerta y iba a abrir.- ¡Sino se...! ¿Itachi?

-Así que estás aquí...- suspiró por alivio.- Pensé que te había pasado algo. Oye Sasori puedes hacerme un favor...

-Tranquilo. Ya me quedo con ella. Mañana te la llevo a casa.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta mientras miraba a Sasori. Me acerqué a él mientras este sonreía de oreja a oreja y miraba a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Esta vez fue Sasori quien abrió. Pagó al chico de la comida y entró con un par de hamburguesas. Me tendió una.

-No rendirás bien esta noche sino comes algo.

-¿Rendir...?¿Esta no...? ¡Sasori!

Este rió a carcajadas mientras se sentaba en un pequeño asiento que había al lado de la mesa y comenzó a comer al igual que yo.

-Sakura no quiero perderte esta vez...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasado mañana me marcho de Konoha. Me han ofrecido un puesto de profesor en una escuela de Sunagakure y pagan mejor... Así que me iré allí...

-¿Me vas a dejar sola?- dije mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y caían por mis mejillas.

-No. Quiero que vengas conmigo a Sunagakure.

-Pe-Pero Itachi tiene mi custodia...

-Hablaré mañana con él y le contaré lo sucedido... Siempre y cuando tu quieras venir.

-No se que decir.

-Solo acepta y vente conmigo.

-Esta bien. Todo por ti Sasori.

Este sonrió y me tomó de la mano tirándome con cuidado al suelo y poneindose encima para besarme con mas ganas que nunca mientras conducía su mano a mis caderas. Lamía y besaba mi cuello mientras que mis mejillas se iban acostumbrando a él. Se comenzaba a hacer tarde y los dos estábamos en el sofá sentados mirando la tele como dos idiotas. Bostecé recostándome sobre el hombro de él y este me miró.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No. Estoy viendo la peli.

-No mientas que te estoy mirando y te estas quedando sopa Sakura.

Abrí como pude los ojos y le miré mientras bostezaba. Este rió ya que tenía razón y me cogió para subirme a la habitación. Entró en su habitación donde había una cama grande, de matrimonio. Me dejó a un lado de la cama y yo me metí dentro. Me acurruqué y me quede dormida en nada. Este besó mi frente mientras susurraba un:- Buenas noches.

La mañana amaneció tranquila. Ambos tumbados en la cama. Sonreí mientras miraba al pelirrojo dormir. Se veía tan dulce... Le acaricié la mejilla mientras sonreía como una boba. Este sonrió y me cogió la mano besando la palma.

-Buenos días pelirrosa.

-¿Te he despertado?

-No. Tranquila... Oye..

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad vas a venir conmigo a Sunagakure?

-Por supuesto Sasori... No voy a dejar que te escapes.

Este rió y me besó sonriente y alegre antes de salir de la cama y coger algo de ropa de su armario. Después de vestirnos y desayunar fuimos a casa de Itachi para hablarle sobre lo ocurrido y que le dejara la custodia. Itachi acepto ya que se lo vio venir. Y bueno, mis amigos de aquí. Supongo que Sasuke se lo diría o no sé. Lo que me importaba ahora es irme con él.

A la mañana siguiente preparemos las cosas y cogimos el primer avión a Sunagakure, para empezar nuestra vida nueva. Una vida con la persona que he querido siempre.

-Sakura.- dijo mientras giraba mi cara para verle.- Todo por ti.


End file.
